Love Hurts Like being Shot in the Butt
by Mrs.LoganHuntzberger
Summary: Edward breaks up with Bella to marry Tanya and be a real dad to his daughter. He gose off to war. But what does he fid when he comes home? tanya got a divorce? his daughter pregnant? Bella married? Witch one? Well reas and find out! T for language. AH.
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ Okay so here is my next story! I must dedicat this story to Cheza La Fey. She helped me pick it out! you should read her stories! Okay so i own nothing at all. ( i wish i owened edward though..i also wish i owned a porcshe...a pink one!) Well here you go!~

So here I am sitting on a plane on my way home from the army. What a long six years this has been. I wanted nothing more than to see my family. And Bella.

I sighed as I took out my wallet. I looked at the four girls I love most in my life.

My mom Esme, My sister Alice, My daughter Elizabeth, and my ex-best friend slash ex-girlfriend Bella Swan.

I sighed. I messed up big time.

Flashback~

"_Bella we need to talk." I said to Bella._

"_What is this about Edward?"_

"_Bella we can't be together anymore. I don't love you. I love Tanya." Lie. That's a big fat red-hot lie. Sure I may have cheated on Bella and gotten Tanya pregnant. But I do NOT love her. Then why the hell am I doing this?!  
"Edward…"_

"_No Isabella." I said. I never used her real name before._

"_Edward what happened with Tanya..I don't care! I don't care anymore! What happened is in the past! I love Tanya she is a great friend and I love Lizzy more! So what your gonna just take away My friend and neice?! I thought you were gonna get parcel custody and we were gonna get married!?" she yelled at me. I had never seen her so angry before._

_"Bella it wouldn't work out anyways!" I yelled, "I am going to the army! Your going to Yale Isabella! We. Can. Not. Be. Together. Anymore! I am going to get married to Tanya! I love her but I don't love you anymore!" Liar liar pants on fire._

_I saw bellas eyes tear up at my words. I had to hold myself back. I want to reach out and touch her. To comfort her. Tell her it is all a sick joke. But I couldn't. Tanya wants to get married and If I want to see Elizabeth ever again._

_I couldn't so I just got into my Volvo and drove away._

_I looked in my review mirror and saw her on her porch step bawling. I hated seeing her cry_

_I just sped up home._

_End flashback~_

I sighed again.

I was about to cry when the intercom lady said we were supposed to fasten our seat belts until we land and are to a complete stop.

I fastened my seat belt and we landed soon after that.

I walked of the plane stairs and saw my family with sad smiles on. I wonder what they are mopey about..

Then I saw it. I saw her. She came! My Bella came!

She was smiling widely. To me. She was waving and smiling to me!

Some dudes shoved pass me and ran to Bella.

Ha! I laughed she wasn't going to like that! She was here for me! Not some blond dude.

Then I saw something break my heart.

She ran up to him and hugged him and kissed him.

That explains why I never liked him.

I saw to little girls run up to him. They looked about four. They hugged him to.

Then I saw something that broke my heart more. (if that is possible)

A golden band on bellas ring finger…

I gasped and saw something else. A baby bump. She is pregnant.

"Daddy! Daddy!" yelled my little girl Elizabeth as she ran up to me. I knelt down to her size and hugged her. Tanya my…Wife came up to me and hugged me.

I still had my eyes on Bella though.

She caught my eyes. Two beautiful brown eyes looking in my green ones.

She glared at me. She took her husbands hand and her daughters and walked off. He whispered something in her ear and she said something back to him.

He looked back at me and glared at me to. I guess she told him the story..

I think his name is Kyle Brown. We never really got along…I wonder why?! I asked my self sarcastically.

My mom was the first one of my family to come and hug me. She whispered in my ear "I am sorry son."

I hugged her back.

Emmett, my brother in law, Bella's brother, just nodded to me. He was still pissed about the whole break up.

He walked over to Bella and blondie to catch up. Rosalie hugged me, grabbed her daughter's hand and went to her bear of a husband, sister in law and blondie.

Her daughters ran off to Kyle and hugged him. He was there uncle after all.

They hugged Bella next.

Emmett hugged Kyle.

I wonder what is in all those letters Alice sent me..

I took out my bag and looked at the letters. I opened the first one form four yeas ago…..

Dear Edward,

Bella P.O.V.

I saw the plane land. Eryn (Erin) and Kaytlynn (kate-lyn) screamed. They knew it was their dad.

I smiled widely and screamed to. Kyle would be home from Iraq!

My girls ran up to me and grabbed my hands.

The plane doors opened and the stairs came down.

I looked all over for my husband. And for a moment I thought I saw Bronze hair and green eyes. No no no it is not Edward. He is probley still in Iraq.

Then I saw him. My gorgeous beautiful blond haired brown eyed god. Kyle. The one I loved most in this world.

I waved wildly and smiled hugely. He shoved pass some one and ran to me.

I ran up to him and put my arms around his neck. I kissed all over his face and then I finally made it to hi lips.

He looked into my eyes and kissed me passionately. I heard the twins screech and run up to us.

They put their little arms around him and hugged him.

"Daddy I missed you!" cried Kaytlynn.

"I missed you more! Daddy I missed you more!" yelled Eryn. Silly little four year olds.

"I missed you to my little princesses!" Kyle cried into their hair.

I felt like I was being watched. Kyle was bout to kiss my belly when I looked at Edward Cullen.

He noticed my glare and looked over his shoulder. He looked back at me and whispered into my ear, "whom is that guy ogling at you?" he asked his voice full of jealousy.

"Edward Cullen." I said with my voice filled with anger.

Kyle turned to glare at him to.

Emmett came over and hugged Kyle and me.

I Love my brother.

"Uncal Emmy! Uncal Emmy!" yelled Kaytlynn. I laughed.

"Emmy Emmy!" yelled Eryn.

"Hey kiddies!" he yelled like sponge bob.

Shook my head.

Kyle came next to me and we walked off.

"Auntie Bella!" yelled Emmett's little girls.

I bent down to hug them.

I hugged rose to.

We all walked off to my car.

There wasn't enough room in my car for all of them so we all took seprat cars.

I was about to strap Eryn in when I heard a little voice.

"Auntie Bells Auntie bells!"

I turned around and saw Liz. Edwards little girl.

"Hey kiddo." I said and hugged her.

I heard Edward say hi but I payed no attention to him.

"Hey Bella." Said Tanya.

"Hi." Was all I said.

"BELLA! BELLA BELLA!" yelled Alice.

I saw her running up to me. I ran up to her to.

We hugged and laughed when Kyle and Jasper cleared their throats.

"Hey alice." Said Kyle.

"HI!" said the little pixie.

"Jasper! I have missed you so much!" I yelled.

"Hey!" he said.

We hugged each other and we all talked.

"Well we better go." I said as I looked at a sleeping Kaytlynn, Eryn, Liz, And Maria, roses girl, in my back seat.

"Yeah we have reservations at that restraunt downtown. So we had better go." Said Kyle.

Rose grabbed her daughter and Tanya grabbed hers.

I strapped my girls in and we took off.

Emmett and Rose fallowed us to Saint Peters where we had our reservations.

I woke up Kaytlynn and Eryn and we went inside.

Edward P.O.V.

_Dear Edward,_

_I have to tell you something about Bella._

_She met someone at college and they are engaged._

_They are getting married on October 15 2005._

_I just thought I would tell you._

_Your sister,_

_Alice._

_P.S. Wedding invitation enclosed._

I read the next letter.

_Dear Edward,_

_Bella got married and she was beautiful! _

_She just found out she was pregnant!_

_She is having twin girls. She is going to name Them Kaytlynn and Eryn._

_Ultra sound pictures inside._

_Love,_

_Alice._

_Dear Edward,_

_You have got to answerer my letters!_

_Anyways, Bella had Kaytlynn and Eryn. The are beautiful! _

_Alice_

I felt bad I didn't read the letters. I could have been prepared.

Her twins are four. She must've married in college. Kyle did come two years after me.

I took out the pictures.

The first one was the invitation.

In the picture My Bella and Kyle were hugging and looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

In the next one on the invitation Bella was on Kyle's shoulders. They looked like they were laughing.

I felt a pang of sadness in my heart. She never let me put her on my shoulders….

In the next picture there was Kaytlynn and Eryn in her belly.

I could see their heads.

I laughed.

In the next one she was huge!

We walked to our cars when Elizabeth was screaming, "Auntie Bells! Auntie Bells!"

She knelt sown to her height and hugged her

"Hey kiddo."

I said hi but she paid me no attention.

"Hi Bella." Said Tanya.

"Hi."

"BELLA! BLLA BELLA!" yelled alice.

She ran up to Bella and Bella ran up to her.

They hugged and laughed until Jasper, Alice's' Fiancé,

And Kyle cleared their throats.

"hi alice." Said kyle.

"HI!" says the hyperactive little pixie….

"Jasper I missed you so much!" yelled Bella.

"Hey!" he said.

They hugged each other and then we all talked.

I was wondering how long it would take for them to notice the girls sleeping in Bellas Porsche when she said,

"Well we better go."

"Yeah we have reservations at that restraunt down town. So we had better go" Said blondie.

Tanya grabbed Elizabeth and Rose grabbed her daughter While Bella strapped her daughters in.

They left and Rose and Emm fallowed them out of the parking lot in the airport towards Saint Peters.

A/N~I hope you like this chapter! I rally liked writing it! It is like nine pages long! So yeah I dreamed about this so that's how it came to be! Please read and review or Voldemort will come avada Kadavda you! (Killing curse)

Just to clear things up…They are all human, Bella finished college and had twin girls for the last two years, Kyle went after they got married, Bella got married two years after the break up, And Elizabeth is six…

My name is Kaytlynn and my cousin (love her) is Eryn. I want to marry a man named Kyle! (Lol) okay bye! Tell me what you think! I am open for suggestions!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two!

Disclaimer~do not own Twilight.

Note~~~this IS a Bella Edward story! You just have to be patient for the loven between the two to come!! Okay?!? Okay!

____________________________________________________

Bell P.O.V.

We pulled up to the restaurant and got out of the car to wait for Emmett and Rosalie.

I went to grab the twins. They were asleep again. They had a long day. Very long day.

They woke up at six in the a.m. even though his plane landed at four in the p.m. Those two were all giggles and smiles since their father was coming home after two years.

Emmett pulled up in his big red jeep wrangler and Rosalie was getting out before he even came to a complete stop.

Their eight year old Trisia (they had her in high school) jumped out. Rose went to go get their son Max, who is three and Emmett got their youngest girl, who is two, Kara. She was squirming in her car seat.

"Hey guys!" said Trisia hugging Kyle again.

"Hey hunny." I said hugging her. She always did love me most. I am Not being selfish because it is true. Trust me. For some reason she loves me more than he own mother! It is kind of sad. I feel guilty about it everyday. Rose says not to worry my pretty little head about it.

Trisia grabbed my hand and Kaytlynn and Eryn grabbed my other hands.

Kyle put his arm around my shoulders and we walked into the restaurant.

We were greeted by a lovely young lady. She had very curly blond hair a little below her shoulders. She had a very beautiful color of blue eyes. She was about 5'4 and was wearing a lot of pink. I think she likes that color. She had on some black and white running shoes. Light wash skinny jeans and a pink sweater from Maurices it showed off her curves. (I know that it is from that store because I have that one in black) her hair was down and she had on a pink headband. She was very pretty.

She smiled at us and asked how many.

"nine" I said with a smile.

"okay." She said grabbing four menus and five children's menus.

She led us to a round booth and handed us our menus. I gave one to Eryn and Kaytlynn. Come to think of it Kaytlynn looks a little like the one who showed us to our table. Only she had brown eyes and was small. Eryn looked completely different from her twin. She has orangish brownish hair. She had blue eyes like her grandma Brown. She was very tall for her age.

Kaytlynn Had deep dark brown eyes and blond hair. It was very curly and just past her shoulders. She really like the color blue. She was very hyperactive and loved her cousins she loved the band Rascal Flatts and many other country singers. She could sing alont to almost all of the songs and she is four.

We sat down and were reading our menus when I thought about something.

What if Edward still loved me? What if he was lying when he said he didn't love me anymore? I admit there was a small part of my heart that loves him deeply. Okay it is bigger than small it is not at all close to love I feel for Kyle anymore but it is still there. I had kept all of my feelings boxed up in the back of mind. I still hurt to think about it sometimes. I love Kyle so much I can't believe it. I still love Edward. I loved him after I caught him with Tanya. Even after he found out she was pregnant. After he told me I was the godmother of their child, after I found out I was pregnant with his child, after I found out I had a miscarriage a day after I found out. After Emmett beat him to a pulp after he found out about me being pregnant. I loved him after everything happened and he broke my heart. I still do love him.

Seeing him today just confirmed my thoughts. I had thought about this so many times it is crazy. I thought about what it would be like if he didn't break up with me. If he still loved me. If I hadn't miscarried. Even if we were Sopmores we still would've given that child a great life.

"Bella! BELLA!" yelled Emmett.

"What?" I asked confused, "Oh sorry I'll have a coke and umm a chicken ceaser salad." I ordered the first thing off the menu.

"What was that about? We were yelling at you for ten minutes! The waitress left to plae our orders then came back! What the hell Bella?" asked Emmett

"Thinking. I zoned out sorry guys." I said.

"It's okay honey we understand." Said Kyle, "Now what were you thinking about?"

"Us. The past years with you gone and how happy I am to see you again." I lied easily.

"Oh I have missed you to honey!" he said. He kissed me.

"Get a room." I heard Emmett mumble.

We talked about random stuff when the food came we all went quite.

We sat there eating when Eryn asked "daddy? When are you going back to Iraq?"

"I don't know hun. I think I am going to go back in a couple months. Maybe one? I don't know yet. I really don't."

A month? That is so short! I can't believe it! He just got back and he has to leave in a month? That sucks!

"BUT DADDY!" cried Kaytlynn, "YOU JUST GOT B-BACK!" tears were coming down her cheeks now.

"I know honey I know." Kyle said, "but the up side is that It will be the last time I get deployed."

"Really honey? That is great!" I said

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-. -.-.

Edward P.O.V.

We walked into Saint Peters were greeted by a really pretty blond girl (A/N~ I am not going to describe her again.) named Karsie. She was pretty than Tanya but not even close to my Bella.

"How many?" she asked

"Seven." Said Tanya.

The girl grabbed six menus and one children menu.

She took us to a booth close to a big family. They were laughing and talking then their food cam and they stopped talking until a little girl asked someone something.

He answered her and she yelled back, "BUT DADDY! YOU JUST GOT B-BACK!"

They were all trying to comfort her when I got a look at who they were..

I saw Emmett and Rosalie, Their kids, Kyle, Kaytlynn, Eryn, and…….Bella.

Kaytlynn was sobbing and bella was crying a little too.

Even after six years sill can't stand to see her cry.

We were all looking over there and we got caught staring by Bella.

She waved to Alice and looked at me with hurt and love in her eyes. I think that was love but I don't know. I hope so.

Kaytlynn calmed down and we got our food. We talked aimlessly.

ONE MOTH LATER BELLA P.O.V.

I was devastated he had to leave so soon. Yeah this last month has been great. I am growing bigger and the baby is kicking more and more often. W found out it is a boy and we are going to name him Kyle Charlie Brown. We are really exited. Kyle thought of the first name (of course after himself) and I thought of the middle name. I came up with Charlie. He was Emmett's and my dad but sadly he died from a heart attack like Harry Clearwater did.

It was very sad. The girls didn't even get to meet their grandpa. He died on the day they were born. May fifth. So as tradition we go see his grave for about three hours then we go out to eat then party for the girls.

I sucks he died.

I waved at the gate. He was crying. He hates leaving.

After his plane left I went home.

After a couple of days we were watching Looney Tunes at Emmetts house when a news flash came on.

"We are sorry to interrupt this program but we have devastating news. Today in Iraq," that caught my attention, "there was a bombing and five troops were killed. We have there names." _Please please God please don't let it be Kyle! _"Max Sata, Mathew Martina, Harvey Ander, William Bax" Oh PLEASE God please! "and Kyle Brown. Only one has a family and that was Kyle Brown. He had A wife twin girls and was expecting another child." I was sobbing on the floor right as they said his name. He was killed! My Kyle was KILLED! IN A BOBMING! What a horrible way to die..I would much rather him die in bed by my side peacefully not in war! "They were killed instantly and painlessly. Five hundred others were injured." I stopped listening after that. At least it was fast and painless. I was still sobbing probably ruining their carpet. I felt two pairs of little arms go around me. I also felt Emmett's big arms and Roses arms hug me. Tirsia came and was crying along with all of us.

.-.-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Edward P.O.V.

"and Kyle Brown" said the news anchor. Kyle died? That is horrible. Bella must be devastated.

"Kyle? Bellas Kyle?" asked Tanya. I nodded in response. She started crying.

We sat there her crying in my arms and me thinking now she is avalible. NO EDWARD STOP!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N~ I know it is shorter than the first one but I had to get it over with. I am crying now. I have friends brothers who go to war and the have almost died. My Great grandpa (alive) went to war. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

HeLlO aLl! I aM hApPy To PrEsEnT…..(drum roll goes off)

LOVE HURTS LIKE BEING SHOT IN THE BUTT (snicker I still think tat is the funniest name ever) CHAPTER THREE!!!!!!!!  
~~DISCLAIMER~~I love Twilight but I wish I owned it. But sadly I am poor so I do not own it….(Poor compared to SM and J.K. Rowling ((who Is richer than the queen of England! SHE IS SECOND RICHEST WOMEN IN THE WORLD!!(((Oprah is first.)))

Dedication~this Chapter is dedicated to……….SNAPE! (lol sorry. I am hyperactive today!) Lol I love Severus Snape!

Bella P.O.V.

I sat in my living room crying so hard it is hard to believe.

I knew I should be comforting Kaytlynn and Eryn not crying to myself.

I heard Emmett sniffle and Rose sob. Little Kaytlynn was crying harder than me. The poor girls barley knew their father! He was gone most of the pregnancy. Then he came and spent a year here then left. At two he came back and stayed for a year. Then went back to Iraq and stayed till the girls were four. Came home left a month later and here we are.

Eryn was crying but was comforting me. She was stroking my hair. I was lying on the ground and my head was in her lap. She is such a sweetheart. I love her death. Her and Kaytlynn are the best thing a mother could ask for.

"It's okay mommy. W-we all k-know how you f-feel." She said through her tears, "M-mommy. I-it'll be o-okay."

I reached up and hogged her." I know h-honey. I know…." I said.

Emmett came over here and picked me up. "It's nine o'clock. You should s-sleep." He said.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Y-yes Bella?" she asked me.

"W-would you put K-Kaytlynn and E-eyrn in bed f-for me?"

"Of cour-." She was interrupted by a screaming Kaytlynn.

"NO MOMMY PLEASE CAN W-WE STAY WITH YOU T-TONIGHT?!?! PLEASE?" poor kid. She is so sad. What should I do.

"Emm you can put me down now." I said. Emmett looked wary but put me down. I squatted down to Kaytlynns' size and told Eryn to come here. "Okay guys. You can stay with me as long as you want. But you have to be okay with sharing a bed……" wait what!? I can't sleep in that bed! No no no no no not for a long time. "Wait. Rose? Emm?"

"Hmm?" asked Rosalie.

"I-I can't stay on that bed! Can we stay with you for a couple days? It is completely up to yo-."

I was cut of by Emmett saying "Bells you didn't even have to ask!"

"Really Bella we love having you over and we understand. You can stay as long as you want."

"Really? Guys I love you! Thank you so much!" I said as I hugged them. I thought of why I was staying there and I cried again. Emmett Picked me up and took me to the car. Rose grabbed my twins hands and her kids hand and walked behind us.

Emmett put me in the car and Kaytlynn climbed in on my right and Eryn on my left. There wasn't much room so Rose took my car and her kids to her house while Emmett drove us to their house.

I was still crying. I hated this. Why? Why did this have to happen to me! To my little girls? To Little Kyle who wasn't even born yet?! Why our family? Why him?!? I can't believe it. I really can't. My husband is gone, my daughters four and going to be raised without a father, Little Kyle (to witch I am glad we decided on that name,) who would never meet his loving and devoted father, and me. I would die without him. I had enough heartbreak the first time! When Edward cheated on me, I was heart broken, When he found out she was pregnant, I was heart broken, When I was decided godmother, I was heart broken, when she was born I was heart broken, when he ended our relationship, Heart broken, When I met Kyle things seemed to turn around, but when he broke up with me (I agreed. He said it was up to me) heart broken, then we found out I was pregnant, my heart seemed to heal of the entire break. He proposed to me. He said he was already planning to propose but said this was all the more reason to get married earlier! We got married two months after that. My baby bump wasn't that big, so I still fit into my dress and no one noticed, to our relief. His parents were very religious. If they found out we had premarital sex, well let's jut say, no kids what so ever. We told every one that we were pregnant a couple weeks after the wedding. We said they were just born two months early. (It was really four sadly. They were in the hospital for a very long time. People just thought it was because they premature twins. Of course we told the doctor otherwise.) My heart broke upon the sight of two sweet innocent girls in a hospital. My heart healed again when they got out. When Kyle was first sent off I had a hard time. But what really broke my heart was Seeing Edward Kiss Tanya. I loved Kyle of course but I still loved Edward. Edward didn't see me that day. I didn't tell anyone of course. Then I would've been pitied. I told Jake a while later. He knew how I felt. Now I am going through this horrible feeling again. And it SUCKS! I never wanted to feel this feeling again. I had had enough!

I can't imagine how the girls are feeling. How Emmett or Rose are feeling. Little Kyle was kicking wildly. Maybe he knew something was wrong.

The car was stopped. I knew we were at Emmett place. I felt Eryn and Kaytlynns hands on mine. I got out of the car and put one in each arm. Rose made it here a couple minutes after we did. I noticed she was crying to.

Eryn was sobbing and Kaytlynn's head was in my neck I rubbed their backs as well as I could. I realized it was very hard so just bounced them soothingly.

Rose went to unlock the door. She took the key from its hiding spot (under the tree under a small bush. May not seem like a good place but it is a great place because no one would think to look there.)

We walked into their house. It was a decent size house. I wasn't huge but it wasn't small. It was a red and an off white brick house. The living room is a very big room. It has white and deep blue walls. There were toy trucks and dolls on the floor. They had plush white carpets. The couches were a deep blue and were leather. The kitchen and dinning room had bamboo flooring. They were big. The kitchen had stainless steel appliances. The dinning room had a beautiful table and chairs. They were oak. For some reason, unknown to me because Rosalie has always wanted a big house, their house is smaller than my house. My house is very big. It is white on the outside and has eight rooms. Rosalie and Emmett have a room. My girls have different rooms, my room, Alice has a room with Jasper, Emmetts kids share a room, and of course I have Kara's room, she is my best friend from college, and the guest room (being turned into Kyle jr. room.) We have nine bathrooms, two downstairs and all of the rooms have one. (My room is on the main floor.) It is a huge house! It was so hard to clean when we first had it. Luckily we have money. We hired a maid. We also have a basement, office, and library. We have such a big house because we wanted all of those rooms. Kara living there only fueled those thoughts of buying such a big house. Then we found out about the twins. So that was all the more reason!

Rose and Emm have five rooms. Their room, their girls share one, their son has his own, Edward has one and Alice and I share a room. They have a basement and an office. They have six bathrooms. The master bath, the girls, the one downstairs. Their son, Edwards, and mine and Alice's. Not as big as my house but big. We all have pools. My house is a mansion some people (Alice seeing as she has a three room house) call it one. I live in Bellevue Washington a suburb of Seattle. My house is the biggest house in the town (that's saying something seeing as that town has huge houses.) and is on a hill looking over it. (pic on profile)

Rose and Emm live in Bellingham Washington. Alice lives in Bellevue with me.

"Bella…?" asked Emmett interrupting my thoughts of our houses.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You have been standing in front of the door for fifteen minutes. You……okay?" he asked unsure weather okay was the right word to use in this situation.

"Considering, yes I am okay. I was just thinking." I said with a small sad smile.

"About?" asked Rosalie. I hadn't noticed her there.

"Our houses." I said laughing at the randomness.

" Our houses? Hmm…you mean your mansion?" said Emmett laughing, "and this little thing?" he said motioning around the house. That got a slap from Rose.

"Emmett. Her husband's parents were rich! Filthy rich! With the best and most well known lawyer in Washington and all the other sates in U.S. as a father, and his mother being The famous Sasha Brown! Plus he was related to Queen Anne and Ozy by some distance! He inherited all of their money so they have a big house! Geez.." she said. I had to hold back a laugh at Emmett's face. I never told him I was related to Ozy Osbourne. He is his idol. But I also had to hold back tears. My husband isn't alive anymore..

"Oh Bella!" said Rose, "I am sorry!"

"It's okay. I am going to go to bed now. Okay night guys."

I climbed up the stairs to my room. I peeked into the girls' room. All four of them were sleeping soundly. I couldn't hold them in anymore. The tears flowed. I walked into my room with teary eyes. Our room is decent sized here. It has two queen beds for Alice and Jasper, and me and…Kyle…

The beds have White bedspreads and a lot of pillows. We have a TV in here to. The beds are nice and comfy Serta mattresses. In my room I have A Tempurpedic King-sized mattress.

I laughed out loud. Rose was Right! We are filthy stinken rich! Ha ha ha.

I turned on the TV to _The Highway-New country Music _"it's not suppose to go like that" by Rascal Flatts came on.

"Wow this fits my feeling exactly…" I said to myself. I quickly changed the channel to _The Pulse-The 90's and Now_ instead.

"Her Eyes" came on. I laughed. I remembered when Edward sang this song to me after I found out about me being Pregnant.

I turned off the lights and headed into the bathroom. I cleaned myself up.

I herd my phone ring. I took a washcloth and ran to the room to answer. Mayberry by Rascal Flatts was Kara's ringtone. It was Kara. Obviously….

"Hello?"

"Oh Bella! I heard on the news! I am so sorry! Are you okay? Where are you? I went to the house but you weren't there! Are you at Alice's? Your dad's old place in Forks? Are the girls okay? What about you?! Have I already asked that? Okay I ha-"

I cut her off by laughing. "Kar! Stop stop!" I laughed more at that. I sounded like Hermione in the first Harry Potter movie! "I am….okay. Considering. We are at Roses house. You can come if you want. I am sure they wouldn't mi-." she cut me off this time.

"To late I am already there! See ya in a sec! Love ya"

She hung up. "Bye." I mumbled

The doorbell went off so I ran down the stairs and into her arms.

"Kar! I missed you!" I yelled.

"I missed you more Bells!" she said.

"I can't believe you were gone for so long!!!! I missed you so much!" I said through happy tears and sad tears.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry! I can't believe it happened! Are you okay?" she asked. Kara was a Short and skinny girl. She was shorter than Alice. She had long blonde hair and very dark blue eyes. She had freckles all over her nose and had a very childish smile. She looked more like a child than an adult that is 25 years old!

"I am not even remotely close to fine! I am so mad and sad and heart broken! I can't even say it!" I sobbed into her hair.

"Oh Bella! It is okay! It will be okay! You won't have to deal with this alone! You have your girls, me, Rose, Emm, Alice, Jasper, and everyone else who loves you Bella. You'll be okay. I promise." She said.

"Yeah Bella we will help you through this and we will. We love you so much we can't describe it!" said Rose, "Truthfully your more like a sister to me than a friend."

"Really Bells. Did you think we were fooled by that whole "I am okay" crap?" said Emmett, "Really Bella we aren't as thick as you think we are." I looked at Kara and saw her nodding her head. Rose was nodding her head to.

"Guys I am sorry I just don't know what to do anymore! My husband is dead, my kids are only four, I have another on the way! I am a mess! Oh crap! And lets not forget I have to arrange the funeral! That is going to be worse than when Edward broke up with me or the death itself! Gosh I can't believe this!" by the end I was crying. Man this is gonna be worse than my post break up zombie mode.

"I know honey but you will be okay." said Kara.

"I think you should go to bed now honey." Said Rose.

"Okay. Night guys." I said through my tears.

I walked up to my room, Kara on my heels.

We walked in there and got comfy. I fell asleep to the song _Gotta Be Somebody_ by Nickleback.

_Dream_

_I was walking down a pathway in Iraq. It was getting dark and I couldn't find my way home._

_People were starting to stare at me with scary looks._

_I was all of a sudden dark and I could only see a foot in front of me. I was starting to panic. _

_I started running faster and faster until I tripped on something._

_I looked down and saw a horrific site. It was Kaytlynn on the ground dying. I cried and picked her up._

_I walked forward and a few minutes later I saw Eryn dead on the ground. I put kaytlynn down and checked her pulse. There wasn't one._

_I heard a strangled cry and ran towards it._

_I saw something never wanted to see._

_Kyle was on the ground with someone standing over him with a knife._

_The man looked up and I saw the face of the other man I loved._

_Edward was the one who had killed my husband. He looked at me and walked forward._

_The knife was held high above his head and was about to hit me._

_So I ran. I ran and ran and ran. I looked down and saw I had no shoes on._

_I kept on running until I couldn't run anymore. I collapse on to the hard cold ground._

_I was breathing heavy and my feet hurt like hell._

_I was finally able to get up. I looked around and saw Edward dafter me again._

_I ran faster this time._

I stopped abruptly. It was all black. Everything. There was nothing else but black. Dark dark black. I started walking again.

_"Now I've got you!" someone said and grabbed me._

_I tried to scream but the covered my mouth._

_"Now I am going to kill you and you will be with your family!" He pushed me to the ground and I fell and hit my head._

_I whimpered in pain._

_The knife was an inch from my heart._

_The cold knife penetrated my skin._

_I screamed in pain._

"Bella! Bella!" said Emmett, "Are you alright?

I was sweaty and had tears rolling down my face. I turned to his shirt and cried as hard as I could. I was sobbing and making his shirt soaking wet.

"Shh shh it's okay." He soothed. "It was only a dream. It's okay.'

/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Emmett P.O.V.

"Oh Rose!" I moaned. She un buttoning my pants. We were getting rowdy.

She had my pants off and had my boxers in her hands.

She had them off. We were gonna get going when Bella screamed.

We stopped kissing and looked at each other. I hoped off the bed and grabbed my clothes.

Rose was already dressed.

We ran into Bella's room to see Kara trying to wake her up.

"Bella! Bella!" I yelled. She looked up at me. She was all sweaty and was crying. She had a nightmare, "Are you aright?"

She looked at me sadly. I knew she wasn't okay. She turned to me and cried into my shirt. She was making it wet but I could car less. She was my little sister and she was hurting and I didn't care what she did to me.

She could scream at me, hit me, punch me, do anything and I would be okay. She was all I cared about at this moment.

I love her to death. Sometimes I wonder if I love her more than Roseie Babe, or my kids. But then I think: I love them all the same. I grew up with Bella I bathed with her, played hide and go seek in the woods, were potty trained together, we shared everything, I loved her.

When our parents got divorced we cried together, Then Renée died. That was bad. When Charlie got married to Sue, we had fun. Then Charlie died al of sudden. I felt sad but I lived. So did Bella. We have survived a lot of things. I remember when I beat up Eddie Boy because she was pregnant at fifteen. Then I gave him a black eye after him cheating on Bella, and getting her pregnant. He broke up with her instead of staying with her. I gave him two black eyes.

"Shh shh." I said. "It was only a dream. It's okay." I hoped it would be okay. I wasn't quite sure myself.

I remembered when I met Kyle.

I had broken his nose and given him a black eye.

I laughed and got looks from everyone.

I told them that I was thinking about that.

We finally got Bella to go to sleep under one condition.

I had to stay with her. Rosie Babe wasn't to happy about that. She wanted to finish what we had started before this whole ordeal.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/

Kyle P.O.V.!!!!!!(before he died and after he dies..)

It was my shift. I had just traded off with Forrest Gump (A/N~~ ha ha ha sorry! That is like one of the best movies ever!) and it was very early in the morning.

I was thinking about Bella and My girls. They were so sad when I had to leave.

I was wondering into a minefield but I didn't even notice.

Wow. I can't believe that if Edwardie Boy didn't break Bella's heart, I wouldn't have the life I have now. I love Bella and hated seeing her hurt. But I can't help but feel grateful that Edwardie Boy broke up with her. I owe him a great deal.

I was wandering in the minefield when something grabbed me.

"Kyle?! Are you a freaking maniac?!" asked Max.

"Sorry I was thinking about my wife." I said

"Oh well that still isn't an excuse."

"I know I know. I am so du-." I was caught off by a loud noise.

"Oh crap!" Yelled Max. We all knew what this meant. A bombing.

"MOVE!" I yelled to every one. We all ran as fast as we could.

It all went in slow motion from then. We had run as far as our legs could take us.

The bomb landed and exploded. I knew I was going to die. But I didn't want to.

I was thrown to the ground and I hit my head. My last thoughts were: "I love you Bella! Be happy and marry someone good! I will always love you!" "Kaytlynn grow up and be a good girl. All the guys will be at your feet drooling!" And lastly "Eryn! Oh Eryn Baby! I love you! Be a good girl for your mommy!" I loved them all so much! Bella. Oh Bella!

Then blackness engulfed me.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/(Kyle P.O.V in Heaven!)  
I watched as Bella was being held in Emmetts arms. She was crying. Over me no doubt.

I Feel like Shit for leaving her. But I needed to go. God told me, as I came here that I had to be here. I had to watch over Bella. He said he has great plans for her. That she will end up marring Edwardie Boy. He also said that My Girls would be fine. Little Kyle will be born safely and will live life to it's fullest. I still wished that I could be there. I felt the need to be near her. I flew down wards the Earth. Being an Angel has its perks. I am ten times as strong and can go anywhere in a second.

I Was in Bella's room at Emmett's house. He as soothing her by sleeping in the same bed. She demanded that he is not to leave at all. I laughed when she said that. I pushed Emmett down but not as to wake him up. I layed in the bed nxt to Bella and talked to her.

"I am sorry Bella. I love you so much. I will watch over you. I will make you safe. You will marry Edwardie Boy and live happily. Little Kyle be born safely and will be okay. You'll be okay. God has plans for you. I promise. I love you and will be with you at all times." It was all true.

I wouldn't leave her side. I was her new guardian Angel. I was with my family again and it was nice to see my mommy buti wasn't going to leave Bella's side.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/Bella P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning to feel something next to me. I looked over and Emmette was on the floor. Nothing was on the bed next to me.

I had had a great dream. It was Kyle sleeping next to me in Angel form. He was whispering sweet nothings in my ear all night. Saying God had great plans for me, and that he loved me so much. He said I would marry Edwardie Boy and that Little Kyle would be born safely. I didn't want to wake up. But nature calls!

I ran to the bathroom and looked at my self. I was a mess. I really had to pee so I didn't look longer.

I finished my morning routine and went down stairs only to be engulfed in hugs by Kaytlynn, Eryn, and Kara.

I satyed silent all breakfast. But Kara said we have to go shopping to get me a little happier. I agreed. I love shopping now.

We got in my car and left to go the mall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A/N~~I hope you liked it! I cried when writing Kyle's P.O.V. sad….I am really sorry for the late update I just was…….not busy but really avoiding writing! Sorry! Love ya all! When I get five or ten (Probably ten seeing as it takes a while to write) I will update!

See that magic button?!?! Push it!!!!!!

/////// \\\\\\\

O O

\/

________

thanks yall!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Sorry for the slow(ISH) update. This is actually fast…… Okay for my other stories I can't update. Sorry for those who read 'em. I have writers block. Check out my poll! I need to find out what to do! Give ideas I love to get messages so yeah! Please give ideas!

Disclaimer~~I don't own Twilight. Or Edward. BUT!!!! I do own VERA WANG PANTS AND SHOES!!!!!! Alice would be proud!!

P.S~~ oh yeah! I need a beta! Please??

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Edward P.O.V.

I sighed. Would I ever get Bella back??

_Probably not. _

Who are you?!?!

_Your inner mind. DUH! _

_And believe me when I say you are not going to get her bac-_

Alright alright I get it!

_Just saying! Gosh…._

I sighed. I was right. I won't get her back. I am married and she just lost her husband for god sake!

I hope I get her back though. I doubt I will.

She doesn't love me. She wouldn't after what I said. I said I didn't lover her anymore. What a big lie. Why did I ever say that again? Oh right….I didn't want to loose Elizabeth. She was my life (except for Bella) back then. She is my life now. I love her so much I was willing to give up Bella for her. I did but I regret it. Tanya cheated on me until we got married. I can't believe I gave up Bella!

I wouldn't have if I had known Tanya only wanted to make me break up with Bella because she wanted me all to herself! UGH! She didn't want to take care of Elizableth herself so she would've given her to me and forgotten all about her. She does love her but she just didn't then.

She is a great mother I admit but she is a bitch.

On the outside she is nice. She has always liked Bella but she didn't like her and me together.

"Edward honey? Are you okay?" asked Tanya. She sounded concerned.

"Yeah just thinking." I said.

"About?"  
"oh our wedding and Elizabeth." I said. Part of that wasn't a lie. I was thinking of Elizabeth.

The phone went off and I got up to get it.

"Hello?" I asked

"Edward! It's Bella! She's been in a car crash!" Said a frantic Alice.

"What?!" I asked in a panic.

"She was in a car crash on the way to the mall! She is at the emergency room right now! Get down here now!"

"What hospital?"

"Seattle memorial."

"okay, I'll be there."

"Who was that?" asked Tanya.

"Alice. Bella was in a car accident."

She gasped. "Oh my god is she okay?" she asked.

"I have no clue what's so ever."

Bella P.O.V.

Ugh I hate this place.

They had me on a bed in the maternity ward. I have no clue why.

Sure I had braxton hicks and that is what caused the fender bender but really! I am only a few months! He isn't going to come now! I hope….

"Oh my GOD! Bella are you okay?!?!?" asked Alice as she came running in.

"Yes Alice I am fine! So is Junior." (I can't get myself to say his name.)

"Okay…." She had a look.

"Alice what is wrong?"

My question was answered as Edward came running in my room with Tayna and Lizzy. Alice I am going to kill you! My husband just died and you bring HIM of ALL creatures to me?!? UGH!

"Auntie Bella! Are you otay?!?!" asked Lizzy.

"yes honey I am okay. I promise." She didn't look convinced.

Rose and Emmett were next. I noticed Edward was going to say something so I was grateful for the new arrival.

""Bella!!!! How could you be so irresponsible! You could've been hurt!' said a frantic Emmett.

"Emmett! It wasn't my fault! I had braxton hicks!"

He looked surprised. "oh. But you are only about six or seven months. Aren't you?

"yeah. He shouldn't come out for a wh-." A major pain cut me off.

"Ow." I said. "OW!" I said again.

"Bella? What's wrong?" asked Rose.

"Ow. Get a docter. OW! NOW!"

Someone, I don't know nor do I care whom, pushed the emergency button and five seconds later a nurse came running in to see me, a very pregnant women, panting on the hospital bed. Oh crap! I know what this means!

"Whats wrong dear?" she asked me.

"I-I think I am going into-OW! Labor! Ow!"

everyone in the room gasped. Everyone but Nurse Shasha and me.

"Okay. Let me get a doctor and we will get this taken care of."

She pushed a button on her pager and then stared the questions. "How far along are you?"

"Seven months. Ow!"

after a few more questions the doctor came in and orderd everyone out.

"Who do you want to stay in her with you Mrs. Brown?"

"E OW!"

Edward and Emmett stepped up.

"Emmett please." I said pantimg.

Edward look saddened. Damn smartass.

"Okay. We are going to take these two to the delivery room and then you will all have to wait out side.

My daughters, I was told, were in the waiting room with Kara asleep.

"Wait! Can Kara come in please?"

"Who"

"Kara is my best friend and she was in the fender bender with me. Please?"

"okay." I noticed that Alice looked sad and angry when I said best friend.

Emmett went and got Kara and she cam in to the delivery room with me. Thank god. If I couldn't do this with my Kyle (cue; tears) then I want to do it with the babies godmother and aunt. (Did I mention She married Kyle's brother)

"okay." Said doctor max getting ready, "get ready to push Mrs. Brown!"

I took that as my cue to push.

Kara started counting and I felt in horrible pain.

"Ahhh!" I screamed right before ten.

~Alice P.O.V~

"Who" asked the doctor when Bella said Kara.

"Kara is my best friends," what?! No! NO! I was her best friend! "And she was in the fender bender with me. Please?"

"Okay." Said the doctor.

Emmett went and got _Kara_ and we all went into the waiting room. I was still fuming.

"Alice? You okay?" asked Edward.

"No." I said.I think my tone was enough to get him to shut up.

A blood-curdling scream came from the delivery room.

"I never want to have a baby." I whispered to Jasper.

"Me neither." He said.

"Rose what's wrong?" asked Tanya. Emmett looked sad to.

"Bella is having a baby and her husband just died!" said Emm.

"Oh Right. I am sorry about that you guys." She said.

Another Scream came from the delivery room. "Goddammit! I am never sleeping with anyone ever again! UGH!"

Edwards face went sad at that. Then angry.

**~Hey!! Sorry! I am horrible! A month?! God I ma horrible! Forgive me?**

**Okay tell me what ya think! Thanks bye!**

**Ps~ any ideas for the next chapter? Oh and don't forget I want a beta! I will try and get the next chapter out faster than this one! BUH BYE!**

**Love ya!  
~~~Kaytltnn.**


End file.
